


Slow Dancing in The Kitchen

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band), maylor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brian May is a terrible dancer, Early Queen (Band), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Innocence, Multi, Roger Taylor (Queen) Is a Good Friend, Romantic Fluff, Year 1969, undiscovered feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: Imperial College - 1969  It is time for the Winter Dance and Brian needs some lessons.  Roger offers to help him out.  Maybe Brian has something to give in return.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Slow Dancing in The Kitchen

Imperial College Winter Dance - 1969

"I don't think I should...I'm not a good dancer...I can't really dance Rog.." Brian confessed to his friend. He felt a bit ashamed of the fact. Most of his friends could dance pretty well and every musician he knew seemed to have a sense of rhythm that spread to their feet. But not Brian. Despite the longest legs in his circle of friends, they seemed useless on the dance floor. His mother had tried to teach him. His first serious girlfriend did as well. He just wasn't confident on the dance floor. It had really hindered his dating life too. So many social events involved this ritual and he often found himself sitting on the sideline watching couples pair up and move gracefully across the floor. He would sit in his chair hunched and defeated as his friends made connections with girls you couldn't achieve by just sitting together in a library or café. Dancing was a chance to get close and create a level of intimacy with someone. A moment between the two of you to maybe say something impulsive under the influence of the music and the movement. Asking for a date or maybe something more. Your dance moves hinting at what talents you might have in another way of being physical together.

Brian leaned against the wall next to the notice board and sighed as Roger looked over the dance announcement. He crossed his legs in front of him and tried to think of something other than another disappointing night sitting alone at a party table while his friends shimmied and shaked. He focused on his shoes and found them reminding him of his ineptitude. His poorly coordinated feet. His friend scratched at his pile of dirty blonde hair and pulled one of the flyers for the dance from the board. He folded it and shoved it in his back pocket. He reached over to his sullen friend and grabbed his arm.

"Before you decide you're not going, let me take a shot at showing you some moves...maybe you haven't found the right teacher.." Roger suggested to him as Brian pushed away from the wall and accepted his friends hand and offer.

"I guess it won't hurt.." Brian mumbled to him as they began the march towards the canteen to grab a sandwich. "Just don't laugh at me..." Brian demanded and Roger tried not to smirk at his friend and pulled a ham sandwich from the cold tray. Brian found his good friend's gesture to help him out endearing. He smiled to himself. Happy he had met Roger and had him in his life.

\------------------

Roger brought the radio and the record player into the kitchen and moved the small table towards the wall to make some room for dancing. The carpet on the living room floor wasn't the same as being at a dance so he utilized the tile in the kitchen. He sorted through the stack of 45's to find the best songs for dancing and set the stack next to the turntable. He hummed the melody of the first 45 he had placed on the stack. Roger grabbed his beer and took a sip as he glanced at the clock to see the time. Brian would be here any minute. He always ran on time. He was reliable. Roger liked that quality about Brian. He could always count on him to arrive promptly to any commitment. He was polite and well spoken also. Kind. Gentle. Funny in an odd way. Roger liked him. A lot. He had never met anyone quite like him. Roger smiled to himself as he reached down to tie his unruly sneakers and recalled the first time they met. Brian has been on time to that commitment as well. Roger remembered sprinting to their planned introduction at the rehearsal room at Imperial College. His drums had been delivered with the help of his flat mate and he had set them up but needed the toilet. He had trouble finding the loo and was in a hurry to get back as the time had arrived for his audition. He burst into the room to find a rather tall and lanky guy rummaging through his guitar case. Brian had heard the door and turned and stood up to look at the arrival. Roger would always remember the warmth that radiated from his smile and his soft hazel eyes. That articulate face surrounded by a billowy mass of thick brown hair and topped a long torso and even longer limbs.

Roger will always remember shaking his hand and seeing how beautiful Brian's hands were. Lovely delicate fingers that embraced his. Brian took great care with his hands. Roger would soon learn that Brian took great care with most things in his life.

Roger moved over to his drums and grabbed his tuning key. He had a new head on his tom and needed to adjust it. As he turned the key he noticed Brian watching him with great interest. A discussion broke out about instruments and Roger found that Brian had never encountered a drummer tuning up before. He showed Brian what he was doing and loved how much Brian took an interest in his tutorial. These moments were good enough but after Roger had played for him, Brian had grown excited and quickly readied his guitar. They had jammed together on some tunes they both knew and also let loose with some free form playing. It was magical and both of them felt something special had taken place. Something serendipitous. Roger had never had this connection with another musician. Not even another friend.

That chance meeting had turned into more than being fellow band mates. A real friendship blossomed. One that was tested when their bassist quit and then tried yet again as they forged ahead with a new singer. It never wavered. Sure Brian sometimes could be annoying and stubborn but it was just part of his character. Brian certainly is a character! Roger finished tightening his laces and felt a shot of excitement course through him when there was a knock on the door.

\--------------------

"Let me put the record on...hang on.." Roger told Brian as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the tile floor. Roger let the 45 drop down on the turntable and set the needle arm in place. He switched the power on and adjusted the volume as the record started playing. He turned back to find Brian looking fidgety and felt some sympathy for him. Dancing wasn't that hard. What about it caused Brian this much grief? The song was a faster number and Roger felt that showing him some solo dance moves might loosen him up first. He stood in front of Brian and looked up at him.

"So...just watch my arms, torso and feet..okay?" Roger instructed as he started to move to the beat and found a pacing and flow he was happy with. He swung his arms about and lifted his legs as he gyrated to the Motown song he had chosen. 'You Can't Hurry Love' was a song Brian knew well so it helped. Brian tried to focus on every aspect of Roger's movements and was quickly lost trying to keep up. He stood completely still and took in how easy Roger made it look. It wasn't that Roger was the best dancer he had ever seen, it was his confidence in believing that he looked good while doing it. Brian smiled slightly as Roger turned around and showed off his ability to wiggle his bum. It was impressive and Brian felt a rush of adrenaline course through him as he surveyed Roger's talents. Between his cute face and cocky nature; Roger was magnetic. The song was almost over before Roger stopped his moves and walked over to the record player. He lifted the needle and looked at Brian.

"Now it's your turn.." Roger announced as he put the needle back at the beginning and started the song over. He walked over to Brian and resumed a dance position. "Put your arms up like mine.." Roger told him as he reached over to get Brian to mimic his posturing. Brian got his arms in a similar pairing to his and started moving them to match Roger's. They started work on Brian's feet next. Roger fought off the giggles as he tried to help Brian manage the footwork and not step on his own two feet. Maybe there was something to Brian's complaint he wasn't a dancer. This was a challenge. After starting the record over twice, he managed to get Brian moving in a decent enough fashion. Brian actually had a grin by the end of the song and Roger's heart felt full that he had caused it. Brian was surprised at the small progress they made together. He could begin to see himself pulling off a facsimile of a dance and found himself a little proud.

"I think you'll get by with the fast songs with these few moves.." he explained to Brian as he pulled the next record down to play. It was a much slower song and one he picked for practicing holding a partner. "Let's see what we can do about a slower dance.." Roger told him as the laid down the needle. The piano sounds started as Roger walked over and held out his hands.

"I'll be the girl so you can practice.." Roger told him and Brian shrugged indifferently at his offer and took his hand in his own to be the lead. Roger remembered the feel of those beautiful slender fingers and enjoyed connecting with them again. Brian had placed his other hand on Roger's shoulder. Roger found this is a little sterile and reached up and pulled Brian's hand down to rest on his hip. Brian smirked at his actions and blushed slightly. Roger was surprised at Brian's reaction and found it endearing rather than embarrassing.

"Trust me....you'll get a better result from a girl with your hand here than on her shoulder.." Roger advised with a wink. Brian's smirk turned into a full fledged smile and Roger grinned back as he motioned for Brian to start moving. "Just remember to do the box step..." Roger instructed as Brian looked down to monitor his foot movements. "No matter the speed, just remember that basic formation.." Roger muttered to him as he moved his eyes from Brian's feet up to his face. Brian also looked up at the same time and their eyes met. There was a shine in Brian's eyes that had not been there before. Roger noted this and felt heartened he had helped his friend. Gave Brian some more confidence. The record ended and they both smiled at each other as Brian slipped his hands away from Roger's hand and waist. Brian looked down sheepishly at his feet as Roger walked over to the record player.

"Wanna do one more...for practice?" Roger asked him as he shifted the pile of 45's around in his hand. Brian looked up at him and nodded. Roger found another slow song and placed it on the turntable. He placed the needle down and hurried over to Brian.

"This is a good one..." he mumbled to his friend as Brian took Roger's hand again and lightly placed his hand on Roger's hip. Brian began moving and Roger followed his lead as the song slowly built up.

"Unchained Melody...eh?" Brian commented to Roger on his song choice as they moved together on the tile floor. Roger felt a little self conscious at the chosen song but it was a favorite of his for getting a girl in the mood.

"Don't knock it! I've had a lot of success with this number.." he boasted to Brian. "I've got plenty of kisses out of this routine..." he bragged. Brian chuckled at him and nodded.

"I doubt it takes much for you to get someone to kiss you Rog...you're quite the dreamboat...as girls say.." Brian teased him. He glanced down periodically to check his footwork. He retained the shine in his eyes though and was grateful for his friends help today.

"Well..." Roger felt smug as he acknowledged his success with the ladies. "I seem to have a way with the ladies....what can I say?" he chirped back at Brian. They both laughed at his egotistical remark and finished the dance as the song played out.

"I guess you're ready for the dance then, eh?" Roger asked Brian as they both walked to Roger's door. Brian nodded and smiled gratefully to his friend.

"I think I'll chance it....yeah.." he told him with some newly gained confidence. Brian slipped his coat on and turned to Roger. "Have anyone in mind tonight for your signature moves?" he asked his friend as he opened the door to leave.

"I might have..." Roger hinted to him with a gleam in his eye. "This may be the night to finally ask Pamela Simmons out..." he revealed. Brian knew Pamela from school. She was a looker.

"Well...good luck with that....see you at the dance at 8?" Brian asked him. Roger nodded and held the door as Brian walked out towards the stairwell.

"See you there.."

\-----------------------

"So there she is....are you going to put your moves on her?" Brian asked Roger as they stood at the edge of the dance floor and watched Pamela Simmons loitering with a girlfriend by the punch bowl. She occasionally glanced their way so Roger was certain she wanted to dance. He checked his clothes to make sure he looked his best and licked his lips.

"Yeah..it's now or never...right?" Roger told Brian as he walked over to the drinks table and came up to the side of Pamela. She looked extra pretty tonight. Her long straight hair was curled at the ends and her dress was short and made of soft velvet. She smiled as she saw Roger approach.

Brian watched his friend from a few yards away and hoped he was successful in asking Pamela for a dance. He had known about Roger's crush on this girl for some time. She had been dating an older student but they had recently broke up. This was Roger's chance to make his move. Brian's envy of Roger's ability to go after what he wants was palpable. He stood and observed his friend in action. The way he carried himself as he spoke to Pamela. Making eye contact and being confident with his approach. He couldn't help but notice that Roger's demeanor changed when Pamela looked over at Brian. She glanced his way and then returned her attention to Roger. They exchanged a few words and Roger's body shifted and seemed a little deflated. It surprised Brian and he was even more astonished to watch his friend walk away from her stiffly and go in the opposite direction from where Brian was waiting for him.

Brian surmised that Pamela had turned him down. He felt a pang of sympathy for his friend. Brian knew the pain of rejection and wondered if he should go find Roger. He started walking the same way Roger had disappeared to. He strode past Pamela.

"Hi Brian!" she shouted to him over the din of the music. He stopped and smiled thinly at her. She was nice enough but he felt bad for his friend right now. Her rejection of him stung Brian a little.

"Hey Pam..." he answered politely. She looked him up and down and smiled at him.

"I like your sweater.." she told Brian in a sweet manner. He nodded at her and glanced towards the hallway Roger had gone down.

"Thanks..." he replied. Glancing down the hall again. He couldn't see Roger.

"Would you like to dance?" Pamela suddenly asked. Brian turned to look at her and found her twirling her fingers through one of the curls in her hair. She was looking at him intently. He suddenly realized why Pam had turned Roger down. She liked him! Brian! He felt instant guilt. He shook his head and tried to give Pam a warm response.

"Thanks Pam...but I think I'll pass.." he told her kindly. She looked disappointed but Brian was distracted. "Enjoy the dance.." he told her as he started heading down the hallway looking for his friend.

\--------------------

Roger sat on his lumpy couch and nursed his beer. The television was on but he wasn't really watching it. He replayed the night's events in his head as he took a drink and wished for a nice alcoholic haze to take over so he could forget his humiliation with Pam. He really thought she liked him. When she turned him down and asked if Brian was seeing anyone, he felt like it was a kick in his stomach. He wasn't mad at Brian. He just couldn't believe Pam had thrown him over for a shy, quiet boy. Her previous boyfriend seemed a lot like Roger. He thought he was her type. When Pam told Roger she liked Brian because he was so sweet and kind, it made him feel great for his friend but at the same time made him wonder if he was actually sweet and kind. It hurt a little.

There was a knock on his door. Roger groaned at having to move but got up and went to his door. He opened it to find Brian standing there in his coat and scarf. His face ruddy from the cold night air.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked him grumpily as he walked back to slump on the couch and ignore his tv program. Brian came and closed the door behind him. He pulled off his coat and scarf and hung them on the stand by the door. He walked past Roger into his kitchen.

Roger wondered what Brian was doing but figured he was grabbing a beer. He didn't want to talk about the dance and really wanted to forget they ever went. He heard Brian walking towards him as the familiar notes of a song began filling the small space of his flat. Brian came up to the couch and held his hand out to Roger.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked him with a serious expression. Roger grinned at his friend's gesture. He guessed Pam was right. Brian is kind and sweet. Roger smiled a little wider and pulled himself up off the couch and took Brian's hand. Brian quietly led him the few steps to the kitchen tiled floor and took his hand and put his other one gently against Roger's hip. He started moving them in time with the melody. The Unchained variety. Roger couldn't hide his gratitude at his friend's gesture to cheer him up.

"Thanks Bri..." Roger told his friend with a grateful smile. Brian beamed at him with the light in his eyes that Roger had put there earlier that day. That new confidence. Roger got a demure look on his face as he shared this moment with his good friend.

"I thought I'd asked you for a dance...I heard you're pretty good.." Brian teased Roger.

"Oh yeah? Is that the word on the street about me?" Roger asked him with a half laugh. Feeling better than he had a few hours ago.

"They say you've got some moves and that all the girls want a kiss by the end of the song.." Brian told him with an air of cheek. Roger couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Brian was charming when he wanted to be.

"Is that so?" Roger replied with a hint of ego. "Well...I guess I know how to please my admirers.." he boasted. The song was ending and Brian pulled Roger closer to him. Roger wasn't sure what sort of teasing Brian was up to but went with it. He was enjoying the attention and a salve from his rejection that evening. Brian had Roger pulled into his chest and Roger's cheek was against Brian's shoulder.

"The song is ending....do I get my kiss?" Brian asked Roger while they couldn't look at each other and the last notes of the song played out and Brian slowed down their movements. Roger froze in Brian's arms as the words his friend spoke to him ran through his head. Brian felt the shift in Roger and wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Roger didn't say anything as Brian stopped dancing and slowly released Roger from his hold. As they parted Roger looked straight into Brian's hazel eyes and saw nothing but that shine and warmth he loved so much.

Without thinking about it any further, Roger closed his eyes and leaned in towards his friend. Brian moved his face downwards as he closed his own eyes and pressed his lips to Roger's. They were soft and warm, just like Brian knew they would be. They parted and slowly opened their eyes.

Roger drew a soft smile on his face as he pulled himself out of Brian's arms. Brian wasn't sure what was going to happen but was happy Roger hadn't punched him or told him off. He watched as Roger walked to the record player and put on a different 45. He placed the needle down and walked back over to Brian. The music started and Roger held his hand up to tell Brian to take it. Brian assumed the position and they started another slow dance. Roger pressed himself into Brian as they began moving and Brian smiled.

"So what moves do you have with this number?"


End file.
